A Hero in Central Park (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's twenty third spoof of A Troll in Central Park. Cast *Rayman as Stanley *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gus *Pearl (from TUGS) as Rosie *Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) as Queen Gnorga *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as King Llort *Chris's Dad (from Sonic) as Alan *Chris's Mom (from Sonic) as Hillary *Various Dinosaurs as Various Talking Flowers *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Trolls *Dumbo as Gus (Troll) Gallery Rayman2 conceptart IzH40.jpg|Rayman as Stanley Hank'sNewName18.png|Hank as Gus Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Rosie Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Queen Gnorga Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as King Llort Nelson Thorndyke (Sonic X) (Emerald Anniversary).jpg|Chris's Dad as Alan Lindsey Thorndyke (Sonic X) (Emerald Anniversary).jpg|Chris's Mom as Hillary Land Before Time characters.jpg|Various Dinosaurs as Various Talking Flowers The Shrimpers.jpg|Shrimpers as Trolls CuteDumbo.png|Dumbo as Gus (Troll) Movie Used *A Troll in Central Park (1994) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *Bumper Buddies *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable﻿ *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbor *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbor Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Big Harbor Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Digby's Disaster *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes A Friend *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Theodore and the Lies *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *The Dispatcher's Best Birthday *Emily's Easy Job *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *George's Big Hurry *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward TUGS *Warrior *Ghosts Thomas and Friends *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Ryan and Daisy (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Way She Does It (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *What Rebecca Does (Mark Moraghan-US) *School of Duck (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Sonic *Emerald Anniversary *Project Shadow *Mean Machines *The Beginning of the End *Friends 'Til the End *The Light in the Darkness *Techno-Teacher *Prize Fights *Party Hardly *Fast Friends *Sonic's Scream Test *Pure Chaos The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Disney *Dumbo (1941) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *A Hero in Central Park part 1 - Opening Credits/Rayman/Rayman Gets in Trouble *A Hero in Central Park part 2 - “Queen of Mean”/Rayman Gets Banished to New York City *A Hero in Central Park part 3 - Rayman in Central Park/More Troubles *A Hero in Central Park part 4 - Meet Hank and Pearl/Hank and Pearl in Central Park *A Hero in Central Park part 5 - Squirrel Friend/Pearl Meets Rayman *A Hero in Central Park part 6 - “Absolutely Green” *A Hero in Central Park part 7 - Hank Drops In/Hank Meets Rayman *A Hero in Central Park part 8 - Daisy Discovers Pearl/A Flower Dance *A Hero in Central Park part 9 - Daisy’s Curse/The Dream Boat *A Hero in Central Park part 10 - “Welcome to My World”/‘You Gotta Have a Dream’ *A Hero in Central Park part 11 - Hank's Dream/Settling Down/Destroying Central Park *A Hero in Central Park part 12 - The Disaster of Central Park/The Chase *A Hero in Central Park part 13 - Hank Tries to Get Rayman to Help/‘You’re a Coward!’ *A Hero in Central Park part 14 - Hank Rescues Pearl/The Battle/‘Be An Elephant’ *A Hero in Central Park part 15 - Rayman to the Rescue/Rayman Turns to Stone *A Hero in Central Park part 16 - Hank Sucks His Thumb/Hank’s Sorry to Rayman *A Hero in Central Park part 17 - Back at Central Park/Rayman’s Alive/“Absolutely Green” (Reprise) *A Hero in Central Park part 18 - End Credits Trivia *Daisy will be hauling Annie, Clarabel, a van, and milk van throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof